


伊卡洛斯的坠落

by ronnieyrw



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnieyrw/pseuds/ronnieyrw





	伊卡洛斯的坠落

还未完全消散的水汽在空中晕染开来，稻香中一股黏腻香甜的潮湿味道渗入空气中，暖金色的阳光慵懒地氤氲出一片蜂蜜色的雾气。

温热的液体自上而下滑到了下位者的脖颈，随即沿着皮肤的纹理下滑隐没至衣褶间，金色的发丝柔软而顺滑，安静地被拢在耳后，而一双与发色相同的金色瞳孔有些迷蒙地注视着上位者的面庞，他的目光随着肢体运动的节奏而颠簸，他看到细碎的黑色发丝、暗色的瞳孔、领口处的金属军章和远处深邃柔和的淡蓝色天空。

一滴、两滴、三滴。年下者感受到挟杂着体温的液体落在了自己的脸上。是泪吗？不，泪水没有这样炽热的温度。他略微扬起头来，看到汗水从年上者额间渗出，顺着面庞的轮廓落下，转瞬又一滴液体从自己脸颊划过的触感传入大脑皮层。他的思维变得断断续续，不免展现出些许茫然的神情来，注意到这点后年上者低下头来拉近两者的距离，皮肤泛起一层绵密的痒意，他将吻烙在年下者的眉间用以唤回他的意识，而彼时后者将手臂攀至年上者的脖后，对准嘴唇、牙齿用力，还未等前者反应过来便在两人唇齿间掺入一丝铁与锈的味道，年上者手臂稍微用力结束了这个激烈的吻，报着坏孩子需要惩罚的心态将目光向下投去。随即他看到了孩子挑衅的眼神和顽劣的笑。

钢之炼金术师爱德华·艾尔利克不可避免地对他的直系上级罗伊·马斯坦古产生了细微的性渴求，以及强大的反抗欲望。这种反抗的欲求令他在各种行为上刻意去违背对方的指令，并在对方表达出不满之后回应他以不听话的孩子般抗拒的眼神。他一直将自己这种违抗的心态归因于对于自己上司的行为模式的不满和轻浮态度的鄙夷，但后者却并不这么认为，在他眼里，前者无非是为了通过这些细小举动而博取自己注意力的小鬼罢了。他在得知大总统赋予爱德华的称号之后他不由得感受到莫大的讽刺和隐隐的惊讶，而他并非不知道爱德华此前的事故与现今的境遇，他比任何人都清楚，在那样一幅年幼的面庞之下背负着的是怎样痛苦的过去和怎样无望的追求，他对此不感到怜悯，他只感到敬佩。他此后热衷于以钢来称呼爱德华，并以此来时刻提醒自己要在这个孩子面前展现出大人的模样。他希望自己的行为能够使他多多少少地产生一些安全感。这是一种使命。

而现在他背负着同样的使命将他的钢压在身下，他以自己的身躯将后者牢牢地束缚在一个狭小的空间之内，他感到口干舌燥，渴望着耳膜间被灌以清甜的嗓音。他嗅到汗水和精液的气味，指尖触摸到柔软的肉体和坚硬的钢，他的手指以充满欲望的沉重力道划过年下者的肉体，却温柔地抚过他肩旁的钢。“你为何要如此对待一块无触觉的合金？”他的钢问道，语气含糊，眼神迷离。“因为它属于你。”他回答，语调上扬，神情却严肃深沉。他注意到身下人的两臂张开，五指张张合合，头部向后仰去露出湿漉漉的脖颈，喉结滚动，嗓子里发出不能分辨的音调。仿佛受难者的姿态。而他金色的眼睛里确切地流露出了痛苦的情绪。他追上去，在喉结上留下湿润的吻。

性爱总与痛苦挂钩。快感与疼痛交缠着摩挲出濒死的快意，他们四目相对，瞳眸如同吸铁石般将彼此的目光牢牢固定，宛如双向的沼泽。炽热的、甜美的、温软的、柔和的。叛逆的、低沉的、专制的、强硬的。不同色调的情绪混杂出深邃的浓郁的黑，这是渴望吗，这是快乐吗，这是畏惧吗。恶劣的言语从嘴里飘出，换来更加恶劣的吻。

地上石砖的缝隙间掺着泥土，如同蜘蛛网一般地延伸至目光所及的尽头，起落的地平线被一条条道路分隔开来，成为深浅不同的绿色色块。青色的淡雅的色调之下透着干净的水汽，云丝像羽毛般被飞吹得七零八落。他的目光聚焦在那层视野中唯一的、高饱和度的、泛着淫靡水光的红色之上，周遭的一切融化成虚影，他只看到那零碎地吐露出不连贯的音节的两片柔软的、颤动着的嘴唇。然后向上，他能看到迷离的凶狠的眼神，仿佛幼狼一般尚存有一丝稚嫩的目光。紧接着他便看到被分开的大腿，被褪至膝盖的底裤，皮质的腰带，红底的皮靴，以及其间灵动的、小巧的、属于少年的奶白色肉体。他将一切笼入自己的视野，沉重的，压抑的，饱含欲求的。他曾一把火燃尽了色欲，此刻却被色欲焚烧着理智。

银白色的链子颤颤巍巍地在口袋之外晃动，像闪动着的星星。马斯坦古将细小的铁链一把拽了出来，刻有狮子图案的怀表沿着在空气中寂寞地摆过，而下一瞬间便被攥回了他的手里。马斯坦古颇为恶趣味地将钢的双臂抬高，用链子将两只手腕绑在一起，钢抬起眼来，金色的瞳孔像是流体一般透彻、却斑驳，这让马斯坦古想起蜂蜜和黄金，而钢的眼睛正如同这两种实物的交汇，存在着些许不可调和的意味。像水里燃烧着火焰。

铁链秉承着金属的尊严，它冰冷、严肃、坚硬，在不断的动作中、在钢的手腕上留下暗红色的印痕，这是凌虐的痕迹。钢正被铁链束缚着，双手高举，仿佛活祭品一般的姿态。他在不断的颠簸和肆虐的节奏中被献祭与沉睡的邪神，然后被快感被痛苦被快乐所占据、所笼罩，他喘息出声，眼睛里蒙上水汽，眼眸被深切的欲求所侵蚀，他的目光里充斥着渴望。给我。他的唇张张合合，没有发出声音。给我。他的眼眶泛红，眼角渗出细密的水珠。给我。他恶狠狠地咬住马斯坦古的肩膀，他的舌尖触碰到焰的温度，他被彻彻底底地填满，他的喉间发出细碎的沙哑的嗓音。他们彼此相依，只觉意识和理智被割碎成泡沫，四散而去。

他们隐隐约约记得第一次相见时，也是在这样一片温和的场景之下。窗外弥漫着大面积的绿色，失去左腿和右臂的少年被疼痛和病症束缚住了行动，他坐在病床上，眼睛里蒙着发烧致使的水汽，却闪着坚毅的亮光。然后其他的记忆渐渐糊成一片，被时间的迷雾隐去了轮廓，万物被不确切的砂砾所遮挡掩盖，唯有那个坚定的金色瞳孔如同钢铁般长久地伫立，鲜少动摇。

五年前的雨夜，空气潮湿得像一滩被闷在瓶子里的果酱，艾尔利克兄弟罕见地住在东方司令部的宿舍里。那时还是中佐的马斯坦古因突发公事在半夜被电话吵醒，然后不得不亲自去交付钢之炼金术师最新的任务情报。他拖着昏沉的缓慢步伐走到钢的房间门口，忽然听到里面传来断断续续的喘息声。他的困意一下子消失了多半，嘴角多了份嘲弄的笑意，他犹豫了一下，轻轻敲了敲门。在得到了进入的许可之后他缓步踏入了屋内，他本打算充分利用自己的成年人身份来给未成年豆丁教授一定的经验，顺便再嘲讽一下他的个头和业务能力，但是当他真正走到钢面前的时候，他愣住了。他把一切挖苦的词句都咽进肚里。

潮湿阴冷的环境会导致旧伤复发，引起强烈的疼痛，有着战场经验的他很早以前就知道这一点，而面前这个失去手足的孩子所感受到的痛苦，是身为大人身为士兵的他都没有体验过的。他只看到一个孩子尽自己所能地坐在床边，汗水顺着他的头发滑到被子和枕头上，他正尽可能地抑制住颤抖，攥紧床单，咬紧牙齿，试图将此刻正折磨着自己的剧痛隐藏起来。

马斯坦古语气平稳地快速叙述完了任务的具体内容，之后，他默不作声地走向房间门口，然后停住了脚步。他低下头，把声音压低。

“钢，我会尊重你。”他张口，语气透露着毫不掩饰的威严。“这意味着，你可以寻求帮助。”

他听见床垫被挤压的声音，钢换了一个坐姿，似乎是疼痛稍微地缓和了，他深吸了一口气，像是在为什么重大行为而做出准备。然后，他听到一声极轻的呼唤，“中佐。”还未变声的少年音从不远处传来，结尾处是明显的气音。他温和地应了一声，然后回到钢的床边，这次，他直视了钢的眼睛。他看到钢的目光里充斥着疼痛，无助和悲伤。故作坚强的话语里维持着摇摇欲坠的平衡，现在这个平衡被打破了。

他们聊了很多。从人体炼成到阿尔冯斯的身体，到贤者之石，再到军队和国家。他唯独没有聊到他自己。他漫长的旅程，艰辛的过往，以及此时正发作着的剧痛在语句中被精巧地隐藏起来。这让马斯坦古产生了一丝细微的失落感，钢的声音弥漫着往日不曾有的柔和与寂静，但他依旧不愿意展现自己的脆弱，他看到一个年纪尚小的孩子强硬地在内心撑起了钢铁般的围栏，他能看到围栏内的废墟，却被一层层厚重的钢筋所阻挡而爱莫能助。他还是无法打破他内心的屏障。

他低下头，看到钢的瞳孔，浅色的睫毛沿着上眼睑延伸，到眼角停止，划出一道上挑的曲线，然后是温润的皮肤，皮肤上有些许细小的战斗后的伤痕，向下是微微鼓起的脸颊，线条柔和的鼻梁，和柔软的、温暖的嘴唇。

东方司令部中佐罗伊·马斯坦古在一个雨天的夜晚抚摸了钢之炼金术师爱德华·艾尔利克。

他的手指轻柔地抚过钢的脸颊。他以为钢会把他推开，但是他没有。钢将属于他自己的左手覆在他的手指之上，少年的手掌小而软，皮肤细腻光滑，肢体之间的触碰令他们确切地认知到了彼此的存在，焰与钢相撞，霎时间迸发出了极高的、足以融化钢铁的热量。红热的钢水化为一滩，火焰在其间燃烧。感官一瞬间被无限放大，仿佛彼时只有接触的皮肤是炽热的，屋内的摆设、玻璃窗、东方司令部、以及世间其余的一切都被长久地、完全地笼罩在布里克斯山的冬天之下。

温存转瞬即逝，马斯坦古转身离开了钢的房间，窗户紧闭，不断下落的雨水在石砖地面上敲击出滴答滴答的响声。

三年前的午后，温软的阳光像是化开的蜂蜜溢满了军部办公室，趴在办公桌上用书掩面的马斯坦古大佐正毫无愧疚地睡着午觉。夹着一打资料外加捧着一摞书的钢之炼金术师一点不客气地将门一下子撞开，门板激荡起的气流一路打到虚掩着的窗帘，细软的布料自顾自地震荡着。他把书和资料一股脑扔在了沙发上。

但马斯坦古没有受到任何影响，他依旧安稳地趴在桌子上，从侧面可以看到他因呼吸而起伏的背部。办公桌一边是堆积起的记录公事的文件，另一边则是厚厚的一摞白纸。然后，他注意到了马斯坦古扶在桌子上的攥紧的手和他不均匀的呼吸声，他将书从他的脸上移开，他看到紧闭着的眼睛、紧皱的眉头和一路从额头滑至太阳穴的豆粒大小的汗滴，而书的内页因为粘上了水而湿着皱成一团。他的嘴唇轻微地蠕动着，像是在呼救，又像是在忏悔。

钢在马斯坦古耳边毫不留情地大声骂了一句笨蛋大佐，他感受到自己身边趴在办公桌上的躯体猛地颤抖了一下，然后缓慢地抬起了自己的头。在彼此对视的一刹那里，他在马斯坦古的眼睛里接收到复杂沉重的情绪，他看到燃烧的火，因痛苦而扭曲的眼神，他从黑色的瞳孔中看到了红光，他仿佛听闻爆炸的声响，鼻间嗅到淡淡的血腥味。

而在下一秒钟，马斯坦古便恢复了原先那样淡漠又轻佻的眼神。他问怎么了小矮子，又带着没找到贤者之石的消息回来了吗。但是钢没有像往常一样反驳，也没有生气。他安静地看着他。

然后，在罗伊·马斯坦古的目光由冷淡转向惊讶的一瞬，他将自己的嘴唇贴上他的。湿润的、甜蜜的、轻柔的。钢之炼金术师爱德华·艾尔利克在一个午后吻了他的上司罗伊·马斯坦古。少年生涩地尝试着将自己的舌尖探出来，去碰对方唇上的干涩，唇间透露出温暖的吐息。他以为马斯坦古会拒绝他，但是他没有。他更加炽热地回应着钢的吻，他的手甚至抚摸起少年柔软的金色头发，他以牙齿刮过少年的唇，以舌头舔舐少年的上颚。他们尝到了苦涩的茶水香、清甜的柑橘香、白葡萄发酵后混杂着糖分的酒香，还有泪的咸味。

钢干脆面对面地坐到了马斯坦古的腿上，把自身的重量全部压到他的身上，后者配合地扶住他的腰，他抬起头，用手去抓紧马斯坦古的军服领口。他起初毫无技巧地乱吻，在马斯坦古的指引下逐渐掌握了一些技巧，他抬手去触摸对方的脸颊、脖颈、肩膀、背部，感受到指尖触碰到一团滚烫的火焰，他隐隐想到，自己或许将被灼烧殆尽吧。

他们吻了很久，一直到门外传来明显的响声，两个人才像忽然醒了一样彼此分开。他翘着二郎腿舒服地靠在沙发上，装模装样地汇报起了自己的行程和掌握到的新的贤者之石相关情报，后者一语不发地凝听。汇报完毕后，钢拿起自己的东西就向外走，临关门前回头看了一眼。在对视中，他们注意到对方唇上湿润的水光。

谁都意识到了这段关系的错误，但谁都没有将其指出来，他们在缓慢而坚定地走向错误的道路。爱德华·艾尔利克从来没有对马斯坦古提及爱的字眼，他只是一遍一遍地接近他，挑拨他，两个人的关系一步一步地深入，到爱抚，到接吻，再到彻彻底底里里外外的肌肤相亲，他的钢铁化成了一条银白色的河，倒映着漫天的火光。他想，自己在里奥尔曾用伊卡洛斯的例子劝导过被宗教蒙蔽的少女，而自己最终还是成为了伊卡洛斯，他渴求着不属于自己的东西，义无反顾地投入火焰之中，他感受到自己的蜡制的羽翼熔化成一滩形状不明的、混沌的半固体，麻线支架上满是凝固的蜡泪。他的眼睛被过度明亮的白光照得生疼，皮肤被汗水所湿，他的举措沉重而悲哀，到处是不可挽回的痕迹。伊卡洛斯从高空坠落下来。

草原退化成沙漠，沙漠浸润为海洋，太阳黯淡成月亮。钢只觉得自己被一层层涌起的潮汐拍打着、被海面上的微风抚摸着、被月光所青睐着，他在一遍一遍的重复里感受到自身被一层一层地洗涤。他被海水完全地包裹，接纳，自我与外物的界限逐渐模糊，但万物仍在变化着，不断地。

钢，钢。

深蓝色的海水逐渐化为深紫、到赭石、再到血红，岩浆从深海里漫出来，气泡连续地从粘稠的液体里冒出，然后破碎成一个个狭小的水花。

钢，钢。

天空长满了红色的眼睛，残缺的骷髅和腐尸一同漂浮上来，他摆出撑起身的动作，手掌却整个陷入泥浆一般的水里，周遭的景物不断变形、他听到合成兽呼唤的声音，听到无数的呼救和呻吟，水草缠住他的脚踝和手腕，他痛苦而无力地被缓缓地拽入悲怆恐惧的海洋之中。

“钢，钢。”

然后雨水淅淅沥沥地从天空上坠落下来，洗净了笼罩住整个世界的幻象，海面变回沙漠，又变回草原。他睁开眼睛，听到马斯坦古梦呓一样柔软的声音。

不知何时，晴朗的天空已被乌云遮挡住了，周围的景物寂静幽闭，未愈合的伤口一般的灰暗的云自上而下地洒落无数渺小的雨滴，像极了无声的哭泣。

一滴、两滴、三滴。冰凉的液体掉落在钢的脸上。

“是泪吗？”钢轻轻地问。

“不，是雨。”马斯坦古回答。


End file.
